


Contentement

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Merry Christmas KitKatCatFangirl I'm your Secret Santa!I tried writing crack, but...Yeah, that's just not for me XD





	Contentement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKatCatFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCatFangirl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas KitKatCatFangirl I'm your Secret Santa!
> 
> I tried writing crack, but...
> 
> Yeah, that's just not for me XD

 

> _"Happiness comes from contentment within and not any amount of money will change that."_

 

Marinette tried but -evidently- failed to keep her laughter in. "You did _not_." She wiped a tear from her eye.

 "Au contraire," he replied, grin stretching to take over his face. "But I _did_."

"Adrien Agreste," Marinette accused, her voice higher pitched and a bit breathless due to her laughter. "You _did_ _not_ meme at your _father_."

Her partner's outrageous grin had yet to fall. Leaning in, he put one hand around the side of his mouth as if he were telling her a sandals piece of gossip. "I even did it with the moves and everything." He whispered loudly.

Laughter escaped her once more and Adrien whined when she shoved him aside, causing him to fall off her chaise. "Mari _nette_!"

Oh well, at least he had tumbled down with half of the blanket. He tugged the blanket, causing Marinette, who had been sitting on it, to fall with it. She landed on top of him, knocking the air right out of his lungs as his back hit the carpet.

Marinette's hair was slightly ruffled, falling out of her pigtails to stick straight up or frame her pink tinted face. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he sat up against the pink chaise, holding her against his chest. He held her for a few moments as her giggles died settled down. Glancing down, her found her staring at him- he can only imagine how Chat-like his hair looked. "Hi," he said softly, offering her a warm smile.

She returned it full blast. "Hey kitty."

"Marinette," her maman's voice inquired, the trapdoor opening to reveal Sabine's head. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, maman." Marinette reassured the petite Chinese woman. "Adrien just took a bit of a tumble and brought me down with him." At that, Adrien glared at her playfully.

"That is _not_ what happened." He protested, looking back to Sabine. "Marinette pushed me off!"

"It was an accident!" Marinette pouted, crossing her arms.

Sabine rolled her eyes fondly at their blatant flirting. "Your papa asked if you wanted to make some hot chocolate," she said, interrupting their playful banter.

Marinette flashed her an innocent smile. "Sure thing, maman." She followed her mother down the ladder, but not before she childishly stuck out her tongue at Adrien.

"Real mature, princess," he called after her.

* * *

 "What do you think, Tom?" Sabine cuddled up next to her husband, holding the mug full of the hot chocolate Tom and Marinette had made in her grip carefully, keeping it near her side with both hands.

Sometime during the movie they had been watching, Marinette and Adrien had fallen asleep next to each other- on top of each other actually. Marinette had knocked out first and fell asleep on Adrien, who had just adjusted their positions so there wouldn't be any discomfort in her neck (a sweet gesture that would surely be appreciated by their daughter). Adrien himself however, would wake up with an arm that had fallen asleep.

Tom sympathized with the boy for when he would wake up; a numb arm was never fun to deal with. "Maybe Adrienette isn't such a hopeless cause."

Sabine laughed. "You're only saying that because of their alter-egos."

Tom grinned, "I'm still rooting for Marichat."

"You've always been quite the romantic. A superhero saving a damsel-in-distress; like Superman and Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane isn't exactly a damsel-in-distress." Tom pointed out.

Sabine winked at him. "Exactly.

**Bonus:**  

"Morning Adrien!"

Said boy grunted, not lifting his head at Marinette's greeting. She giggled, sliding onto the bench next to him. "Grumpy kitty," she cooed quietly, ruffling his hair and making sure nobody else could hear her.

He voiced his displeasure at that, but leaned into her hand like a kitten starved for attention. She smiled fondly at him, and was fairly sure he could hear her racing heartbeat. "I brought you some hot chocolate."

He perked, and if he were Chat at the moment, she was sure his ears would've stuck up and his tail swish in excitement.

"How do you think this happened?" Alya whispered to Nino once he came in, waving him down. "We didn't even _do_ anything this time!"

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Maybe they got tired of tiptoeing around each other."

Mme Bustier walking in before Alya could respond. If she noticed anything odd about the seating arrangements, she didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Adrienette and hot chocolate and I had three different ideas so I just meshed two of them together.


End file.
